Blooming Love
by AURyuichi-san
Summary: An average girl, transformed into a stranger and abruptly thrust into the world of InuYasha only to run into her favorite character of the series, Lord Sesshomaru. How is she to deal with her growing feelings for him when she's unsure of who she's become and why does he have to make it so difficult by showing her favor? -SesshomaruxOC- have slightly edited and spaced it out
1. Preface Descent

Preface

The dull, throbbing pain of my shoulder ebbed and rose with the tempo of my stride. The thud of my backpack against my upper thighs and bottom, creating an constant sound of cloth against cloth as I continued forward, smacked against sore muscles. The sound was both welcome and unwelcome for the loudness of it, echoing in the eerie silence of my usually sound filled campus, no matter how empty of other students it became.

There was always the bird's flapping wings, the distant sound of cars on passing roads, the slight buzz and hiss of the various electronics and plumbing across the campus, but not today. No, not today.

Today, as soon as I left the library, it felt as if time had stopped, as if I was the only living or moving thing left on earth. The janitor that was usually right outside the closing library with his golf cart wasn't there today creating sound with his trash bags and the banging and creaking of opening and closing doors. Even the shutting of the door behind me seemed to burst and echo with the sound it had caused. I'd turned back startled, only to find that the inside of the library seemed as quiet and lifeless as the outside.

Now as I headed towards my pick-up area, I only hoped that Mom was really there, waiting in Dad's truck to pick me up from school like she always did at this time. As soon as I had stepped out of the library, I had fumbled for my out-of-date phone to check the time, once again wishing I had gotten a new watch. Well time hadn't stopped, but as I made my way to the pick-up area I found myself constantly checking the time, that being the only thing keeping back fear-induced hysteria from the lack of sound around me.

The loud clacking of my dragon and tiger phone straps comforted me as much as it frightened and annoyed me in it's ability to fill the hollow air. My fear grew, as did the speed of my breath and beating of my heart as I rounded the last corner keeping the parking lot out of view. As a solid light thump of my feet finally got me into view, I almost sobbed in relief at seeing the familiar dark red truck with Mom visible from the passenger seat window, looking at her phone as if she were about to call me.

My pace quickened before I told it to, relief seeping into tense and tired muscles. As soon as my body relaxed, reality flashed to nothing, the ground beneath me vanished as did the rest of the world and my feeling of life. Oh, I was aware, too aware of the complete oblivion that surrounded me.

Everything was white and empty; devoid of sound, smell, color, taste, or sight. My senses roared at the lack of it. My nostrils flared and my breathe hitched in panic at the lack of taste and sound in the truly empty air, the air itself was so clean it's purity caused my mouth to dry and my lungs to freeze with its impossible cold heat.

I knew my eyes were open because if they weren't, the shaded safety of my eyelids would at least give the courtesy of some sight or color, but my eyes were frozen in the shock of absence. My ears and head roared the throbbing, pulsing, beating pain of my frantic heart. My head pounded from the sudden rush of blood, my ears were blocked with the red pulse of it.

Then, just as sudden and me as frighteningly helpless as before, a voice with a presence too vast and wise and lonely for me to even hear at first through my paining ears echoed in my frozen mind, vibrating it's being into my very bones.

_**THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOUR REBIRTH. YOUR LIFE WILL BE CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF ANOTHER. YOU WILL BE EQUIPPED WITH EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO SUCCEED IN YOUR NEW LIFE. THIS IS ALL THE WARNING YOU WILL BE BEGONE FROM MY DOMAIN, FOR YOU CANNOT EVEN SEE AROUND YOU THANKS TO YOUR FEAR AND UNSUITED SOUL. BEGONE.**_

My frozen hot lungs struggled to fill with air from my ragged gasp as the intense brightness of the star-studded night sky appeared before me. My eyes stayed glued wide open at the incredibly clear sight of the night sky as rushing air whirled through loose hair and sharpened ears. A tingling, tickling sensation across my numb body had my eyes switch to myself only to see my clothes, my backpack, my hat-everything I was wearing disintegrate to nothing until I was naked and falling through the dark sky.

My mind struggled to comprehend my situation, ignoring the past moments in order to understand the present. I knew I was falling, therefore I wasn't in the weightless void of space. I will reach some form of land beneath me and probably die from the impact. The thought gave the same feelings as the eerie silence had, fear and comfort. I waited. And waited. And waited, watching my hair grow the more I fell until it became a shrouding cape the length of my body, stopping right above the heel of my foot. This didn't matter to me, nor did the longer-than-my-body fur scarf-thing that had attached itself mysteriously to my bare shoulder after I passed through the fog of a thin cloud. The fur was painfully white and a spark of familiarity flickered in my numb mind, rousing death-dampened thoughts to surroundings. My cold-prickling ears twitched slightly at the sounds accompanying the rushing wind-the hushed steps of small creatures scurrying across grass, leaves, dirt, the wide variety of creature's calls from birds to insects to ones that didn't sound human.

My body trembled for the first time, feeling slight vibrations in the air indicating the close presence of a shifting floor beneath me. Focused eyes locked onto my own body as I passed through multiple silver clouds, the clouds themselves sucked onto my persons and shifting into the shiniest, softest, most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. It's color was strictly white, the flowery patterns printed on it silver and gray and pale gold. My lengthened hair seemed to stain with the mysterious dye of my new kimono for it ran down silver, streaked with the same pale gold on the kimono.

The clap of thunder beneath me warned me before I rocketed through a dark storm cloud darker than the night and blinked to regain my vision. My kimono had been dyed pitch black though the thread remained silver and grey and gold, but the gold was darker and deeper. My hair also was dyed pitch black and now the darker gold streaks were accompanied by silver and blue ones as well, too dark to look like a rainbow but pronounced enough to look like the starry sky from the way the silky locks glittered in even the dimmest light. My skin which was also paled to an impossibly smooth soft white had now regained some color, but was not near close to my old subtle tan nor the peach of normal people and then the gravity around me vanished and held me upright in a small bubble of silence similar to the one I felt as soon as I stepped out of the library.

The crashing of the sounds I'd previously heard in the sky rushed into my head, the gentle sound of ripples forming in water the most prominent. I looked down to see that white-socked, straw-sandaled feet were quite impossibly standing on the rippled surface of an incredibly clear lake.

Moments passed as I waited for the ripples to settle so I could see myself in the reflective lake. What my body looked like now was no surprise to me. What was surprising was my unfamiliar face or rather the dimensions of my surroundings. It was flat yet multi-dimensional and detailed and I immediately identified it as the wonderfully scenic work of Rumiko Takahashi or more specifically the scenic artistry found in InuYasha. That figured out, I wondered at the goddess like beauty that was now my face. My nose was straight and proud, my eyes and facial markings the same as Sesshomaru's except for the colors. My eyelids were purple not red and the cheek marks were red not purple, as well the crescent on my forehead was a lighter blue than his.

Even by InuYasha standards, I was beautiful, much more so than Kagura or Kaguya-Hime or even the mysterious admirer of Sesshomaru-sama in her single appearance. My thoughts puzzled over my last comparison, wondering why such a random, not-well-known character was added to the comparison list when the last image I saw of Mom flashed through my memories. Then the mental pain erupted, stabbing and slashing through my memories erasing one thing, _something_ that was in all of them and replacing it with another and if not possible, erasing it all together. I had staggered to the dirt-packed shore by the time it was over, my breath coming in shallow silent pants. My hand clutched my racing heart while the other leaned heavily on a boulder. Little did I know my misfortune would not end there.

As soon as my normal breath had returned, no sooner did a mob of demons ambush me. Knowledge came quick to my head as shrieking demons tore and scraped and cut at cloth and skin. With that knowledge came the ability to wield power I knew I now had. The power itself wasted no time letting itself go for it released, without much help, from my fingertips into acidic projectiles and whips that steamed when it hit enemy flesh.

Again my breath came short as blood poured down gashes and scrapes across my bloody body, most of the blood not my own. Shockingly, the wretched sight did not make me sick, only bone tired and dangerously drowsy. I stumbled on numb legs through the trees until I fell into the hollow cradle of a tree well protected by its roots and fell into a sleep filled with dreams of only Sesshomaru-sama.


	2. Ch 1 A stranger in the Reflection

***I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS***

***The songs also aren't my own, they're traditional Japanese songs***

* * *

Chapter 1

A dark painful intake of breath was my alarm clock in the misty morning. I lay there, watching the early morning mist dissipate as the sun rose to midmorning, giving a raspy gasp of a cynical chuckle at the fact that just yesterday I had complained about a small ache at my shoulder.

My whole body throbbed and pulsed with the loss of blood and the struggle to recover it from healing injuries. Open wounds were not helping nor was the slow blood oozing out of them, indicating that I had little blood left to bleed. The gash on my arm seemed thinner than a long, straight paper cut but as deep as a knifes sharp edge. I licked my blood-caked arm along the obvious cut, hoping the gash wouldn't reopen through the contact.

A tingling pinch tickled my tongue and skin when I licked it forcing me to look at my blood-caked arm with more scrutiny than normal and what I saw certainly surprised me. The wound was gone. Immediately I began to lick as many wounds as I could reach, ignoring the mysterious fixing of my kimono as I worked, only to stop when all I had left were scrapes, scratches, and cuts in places I couldn't reach. I got up stiffly, not wanting to reopen the leftover gashes, and walked cautiously back to the lake.

Small scavenger demons scattered when I went back to the scene, but I saw them long enough to realize that they were the ones who cleaned up the corpses and their bones by feeding their insatiable appetite, though the dirt was still stained a rusty red. Ignoring the little black ball of fur that dashed behind the nearby boulder, I stumbled into the mountain-stream-chilled lake instead of walking over it and let myself sink into its welcome numbness until I was drifting through the lake, my head inches below the surface of it.

I vaguely noticed that the little black demon hiding behind the boulder had left after a moment only to return when I was getting out of the lake into the drying heat of the mid-sky sun. The sun felt like a light blanket around my wet body, especially since I went into the cold lake kimono and all. The little ball of black fur's struggling brought my attention back to it because it was dragging a large cloth with food and bits of cloth I assumed were towels. I was startled to recognize the demon as one like Kilala only the fur colors were reversed on this one.

It scrambled until it was right out of my range before sitting down and watching me expectantly. I couldn't help but give a grim smile before taking the towels to dry my skin and absorb as much water from my kimono as I could because the cloth clung to my skin uncomfortably and weighed a lot more than I expected when wet, like I had weights attached in every movement I made. By the time all the towels were soaked though, my kimono was still somewhat damp and chafing my skin because of it.

My fingers picked at the food as I sighed at the minor discomfort. No matter, it'll dry eventually. I ate the small amount of fruit and vegetables I recognized as well as the few nuts I recognized and the whole time I was eating, the little Kilala-type demon inched closer until it was right next to me. With a casual, but cautious, motion I let my hand wander down to pet the lovely thing to be rewarded with its adoring mewl when it returned my gesture by rubbing its small head against my palm. Then without hesitation or bashfulness, it jumped into my still damp lap and snuggled into an adorable ball there, it's two tails twitching slightly in comfort back and forth. For the first time since I said goodbye to the librarian in my world, I used my voice.

"Are you going to keep me company?" My own voice startled me though my body didn't move. The unfamiliar soft and gentle tone that was now my voice was pleasant to the ears and completely different to what I thought was my own. I tried to ignore the unsettling feeling that I was an alien in a stranger's more perfect body, but truth was often hard to ignore. Instead I focused on the napping adorable demon in my lap who cuddled closer into my lap in response to my question. I laughed and even my laugh unsettled me for the melodic, soothing quality to it.

"I'll take that as a yes." My fingers found themselves scratching behind his ears and he vibrated with silent purring. That such a small demon, no matter how big it can get, approached and helped a demon he must know could kill him after what I did yesterday…this demon is either courageous or a good judge of character….or foolishly naïve. Still, I thought all of these were good traits, even the naïve one. An uncertain smile raised full-feeling lips as a name came to my mind.

"I'll call you Isamu." It mewed again in a sound of agreement. My smile felt more natural now as I pet him. As he slept, I let my mind wander to move past the fear and confusion that was my coming to this world putting it behind me entirely and acting as if I had never lived in the other one. I was here now and judging from my means of transportation I doubt I'm going back any time soon. I frowned as I remembered his painful words. If ever.

I let morbid thoughts go as I breathed in another painfully cold breath of air, the morning chill still lingering just like the low mist. Tips of frost and small patches of snow on the forest floor showed me that winter had not yet left entirely. It must be the start of spring or maybe it already is. Another cold wind blew and shuddered my body by making still damp clothes freezing cold. That's when a song I never knew I knew came to mind and just like that I started to sing.

_People say that spring has come, but the wind is rather cold_  
_The bush warblers in the valley are ready to sing their songs_  
_But they cannot sing their songs in such cold weather_  
_But they cannot sing their songs in such cold weather._

The melody, the words, the emotions came to me as if I had known this song all my life. But I hadn't and that frightened me. My alien voice only served to make it worse. Isamu purred softly in his sleep as if he were encouraging me to continue. I couldn't help but smile at his unconscious complementary action. I continued as I thought of the lake and the turmoil inside me.

_The ice in the ponds melted and up sprouted the reeds_  
_Then bush warblers in the valley decided to sing their songs_  
_But they could not sing their songs 'cause it snowed day after day_  
_But they could not sing their songs 'cause it snowed day after day._

So much was I focused on the song and the emotions it caused that I was unaware of the presence nearby as I finished the last verse.

_I wouldn't have known spring had come if someone hadn't told me_  
_So I decided to hurry to tell my true feelings to my love_  
_But would she receive my love with her warm heart?_  
_But would she receive my love with her warm heart?_

I let the last note die out and fade as I recalled that even in my old life, I had never held anyone close to my heart. Isamu startled me by snapping his eyes open, his irises turning into slits, and jumping in front of me as flame engulfed him turning him into a large menacing looking demon. I got up stiffly, quickly, but wearily. I was still just getting over being thrown into another world and attacked by demons. What now?


	3. Ch 2 Sudden Meeting & Departure

Chapter 2

When I stood I saw someone that almost shocked me back to the floor…almost. It was Sesshomaru, the fictional character I'd admired in my old life and dreamt of my first night in my new life. Is this the work of that presence? That voice? I stood, stunned to silence as Sesshomaru stood there watching me with an imperceptible expression. The silence between us endured, the only sound coming from the forest around us, a bush warbler flying by singing its song. As if that had been his signal to speak, Sesshomaru's lips parted and he said just one word.

"Sonshunhu*."(* Early Spring) His gaze never wavered, even as Isamu's growling continued, even as the wind blew his hair in messy strands about him, he did not look away. I hesitated before responding with my own single word, my voice soft with nerves and discomfort.

"Yes." Sesshomaru hmphed before looking away, up at the sky, a hawk's screech coming from the direction he was looking.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have been spotted! Those filthy humans will no doubt come and try to kill you now. Why not leave them to me while you go on your way? I will catch up soon enough." Sesshomaru watched the hawk circle back into the direction from which it came and then turned back to me.

"No. I will go to them and stop them before they can reach this place." At first I thought he was speaking to me because he had not looked away, but it was soon clear that he was addressing Jakken who I didn't realize was with him until he spoke. Well I was being spectacularly observant today.

Isamu, who was keenly following the conversation seemed to come to a decision and relaxed his tense posture and sat where he was, but did not change back to his smaller form. Sesshomaru watched as he did this then once again returned his gaze to me.

"Stay here. I wish to speak with you when I return." This startled me visibly, but Sesshomaru hadn't seen it since he had already turned and dashed away, Jakken at his feet. Why would he want to talk to me? What did I have that he wanted. As far as I knew, Sesshomaru was a proud blue-blood with little interest in anything so what did he find interesting about me? My singing? The first thing he asked(-_-') was about the song itself, stating its name. Maybe it was the way I looked? I tossed aside that thought quickly, thinking it impossible no matter how beautiful I had become. He had rejected three beauties before me. Why should one more change him? No, he had no interest in beauty. So what was it he was interested in?

* * *

As Jakken finished off the last of the humans, Sesshomaru turned to return to the woman he had discovered singing in the forest. Certainly he had gone to discover demons, but not two, at least not two like them. A two-tailed demon slayer tamed beast and another dog demon like himself was certainly not what he expected to find. In fact, he had been following the trail of a mass migration of demons, but when he found her he noticed that the ground was dyed rust with old blood, but recent as if done the day before, but that woman couldn't have taken them alone or even with that beast, at least not without injury yet both were unharmed.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the full moon. Perhaps she was attracted by the massive smell of blood spilt by whoever destroyed the migration, perhaps she decided to rest there a moment after having investigated. Yes, that must be it. The woman seemed fragile, weak for a dog demon.

Sesshomaru's thoughts began to bring up images of the woman sitting there, looking lonely and troubled: her long black hair wafted gently in the breeze with gold blue and silver undertones shining in the sun, her honey gold eyes swirling with dark emotions, her kimono was sophisticated and perfect, her posture even more so. The dog demon markings, different colors than the usual, stood out more clearly on pale, soft looking, smooth skin; her fur a purer white than his own, even the aura of unconscious dignity she held about her, the pride, not to mention a beautiful voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you really going back to that girl?" Jakken snapped Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He looked down at the little demon.

"Girl?" If he was talking about Rin, then he had no intention of visiting the child anytime soon. He hadn't yet come across anything she might like, not since that kimono he gave her just days ago. Jakken didn't seem to realize what his lord was really thinking.

"Yes. Her demon pet seemed rudely hostile towards you. The nerve! And the master did nothing to stop him either!" Now Sesshomaru knew who he spoke of.

"You mean the woman." Jakken scoffed at the word.

"Woman. HA! She looked no older than eighteen!" Sesshomaru frowned at this, looking straight ahead. Indeed, he was not wrong so why had he called her woman instead of girl all this time? What had made her different?

Sesshomaru thought carefully and came quickly to a conclusion. It's because of the air she gives off, it makes it easy to know what type of person she is; distant but lonely, dignified but sad, proud but weak, patient but unfulfilled, a contradiction but not. It was as if he knew all of her without having to go through the process of getting to know her, the tedious aggravating contact between himself and others that she seemed to loathe as much as himself.

The distance, dignity, pride, and longing gave him a sense of familiarity with her, but also opened a door to these other emotions that he did not know; loneliness, sadness, weakness, and patience as well as another he could not identify but was beginning to feel firsthand. This feeling made him wish to protect the woman like with the girl, Rin, but this felt different. The desire felt more powerful, more driven by personal interest than for the interest of the woman. He did not only wish to protect her, it was more. He wanted to be near her, for her to be near him, always within reach or at least within eyesight.

Even now, his heart sped in confusing excitement at the prospect of seeing her again yet his expression didn't change. None of it showed in his body language either. This feeling….Sesshomaru knew what it was. Of course he knew, the definition was burned into his memory by his father who had tried to explain this to him before. This is what he had felt for that human woman, for InuYasha's mother. This…..is love! Shock was erased by the already familiar voice that drifted through the chilly night air.


	4. Ch 3 An Attractive Offer

I paced more quickly as the full moon reached its peak in the sky. What had Jakken said? Humans were hunting him? Was he alright? Surely they couldn't have gotten him….

Worry nagged at me when I stopped and realized something. Why am I worrying so much about him? It's not like we have any sort of relationship. We've said only one word to each other and it wasn't even HI.

I continued to watch the moon and a ridiculous children's song popped into my head. I scowled at the foreign memory. And another thing! That voice must have tampered with my memory when he ravaged my mind those painful few minutes. Now I know all these songs and stories and the probably the most prominent fact is that I know speak, understand and know how to write in Japanese.

I shook my head and paced again. Where is Sesshomaru? He left this morning and hasn't returned. How big was the group of humans that chased him? I heard a mewl come from near me and stopped my incessant pacing to see Isamu looking worriedly at me. I paused and took a deep breath then smiled down at the little thing as I picked him up and sat on a nearby boulder, in full view of the moon as I sang the cheerful little song.

What was it called? Moon, just moon. I took a deep breath then let the cheery tune flow from my lips, admitting now that my voice really did sound amazing no matter what I sung.

_Rising, rising is the moon,_  
_Large & round, large & round, round round one,_  
_Plate-like full moon will rise soon_.

I smiled while I sung when I saw that Isamu was swinging his plumed tails in rhythm with the song and continued more good-heartedly.

_Hiding, hiding is the moon,_  
_Behind the clouds, dark clouds, black black clouds,_  
_Plate-like full moon will hide soon_.

This time when I was singing the last verse, I did notice Sesshomaru's approaching figure, but I couldn't stop midway especially when Isamu seemed to be enjoying it.

_Appearing, reappearing is the moon,_  
_Large & round, large & round, round round one,_  
_Plate-like full moon will rise soon_.

I stroked Isamu as he purred before looking down at Sesshomaru who was looking up at me with that same unreadable expression that he always wore.

* * *

The boulder she sat on appeared like a throne bathed in moonlight only just because she was the one sitting on it. She looked like an empress, even singing that children's song it diminished nothing of her proud air. Yes, already he felt….at peace, complete in a way when he laid eyes on her. The moon only added to her brilliant beauty.

It was obvious what Sesshomaru wanted. He must have her, by whatever means necessary, but preferably consensual. Now how to go about winning her…As he thought about it, she hopped down gracefully, light as a feather from the boulder, landing almost right in front of him, their faces inches away as they looked at each other.

* * *

I hopped down from the boulder to stand in front of him, but he was standing too close to the boulder so when I landed our faces were too close. I reached my hand back as I prepared to take a step back for more space, but almost immediately my hand met with the smooth stone of the boulder. I can't move from this position.

Sesshomaru seemed entirely unaffected by the proximity and asked a question as if this were a normal way to have a conversation.

"What is your destination?" My destination? Where am I _going_? That was a good question. I didn't know. The voice didn't tell me. I decided to answer truthfully, but I looked down, knowing my answer would sound stupid.

"I don't have a destination. I don't even know where I am." My voice was barely above a whisper, but since we were so close I'm sure he had no trouble hearing me. Sesshomaru's expression turned curious and I couldn't help but stare at this new expression. I'd never seen that face in the manga or anime. It was new and unexpected and it looked so cute.

"Where are you from?" I again answered as truthfully as I could.

"Somewhere very far west. I don't think I will ever be able to return. I don't think I will be allowed." My thoughts returned to the mysterious voice that had brought me here. Was that a god?

"If you have nowhere to go and know nothing of this place then why not come with me?" I looked up at him again, shocked. Sesshomaru was _asking me_? He never asked anyone for anything because he's never wanted anything and now here he is asking if I would go with him.

"You don't even know my name." As soon as the words were out of my mouth the wind picked up, tossing my hair wildly behind me and blowing a few strands in front of my face. I quickly tucked as much as I could behind my now pointed ears, only missing a strand of it which was swirling gracefully in the air between us. Sesshomaru caught it between two fingers and tucked it behind my ear, our skin touching for a scant second before his hand was at his side again.

"Then what is your name?" The word came unbidden to my lips and I spoke without realizing.

"Mio." The name slipped out before I had even thought of it but now that I did, I knew that it meant beautiful cherry blossom. What had made me say that? What happened to my old name? Why couldn't I remember it? I suppressed a sigh as I pinned the fault on the voice again. His eyes seemed to bore into mine as he said my name, his voice soft and oddly warm.

"Mio." I thought that we'd stand there forever, never looking away, but he did and he took a few steps towards the forest.

"I am Sesshomaru. I wish for you to travel with me, if you wish it as well. Will you come?" He held out his hand, the one he had lost for most of the season. That he had it back seemed odd, _all of it_ was odd, surreal, as if this weren't happening but it was too vivid to be brushed off as a dream. I hesitated. What was I getting myself into? What would happen if I went with him? What was waiting ahead?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then reopened them, determination in my mind. I reached my hand out to his trying to keep it from shaking and failing. As soon as I placed my hand in his, he twined our fingers together and pulled me until I was standing next to him. He watched me as if still waiting and I realized I hadn't made my decision aloud even if my actions were obvious enough.

"I will come." He squeezed my hand lightly and the action took me completely off guard being as it was so unlike Sesshomaru to do this, any of this. What was happening? His expression seemed to soften and I thought I saw a smile before he faced forwards.

"Then let us be off." He pulled me to him, his free arm twining around me while the other was still wrapped with mine and I let out a small gasp as he leapt into the sky only to land on a silver/gold cloud that created a wispy tail as it moved. I lay my own free hand on his shoulder, under the fur, gripping his shoulder as I looked at the shrinking landscape. I'd never been afraid of heights, but it's not like the prospect of being so high thrilled me either. Sesshomaru's grip around my waist tightened for a moment, making me look up at him.

"This is a cloud made from a dragon's last breath. It is mine to command." I suppose that was his way of saying it was safe. I forced myself to relax a little and looked back to see where Isamu was. He was in his larger form, his feet like burning stars as he leapt across the sky with Jakken hanging haphazardly from one of his tails. Jakken's words were garbled from high altitude and little air.

"Sesshomaru-samaaaa~ wait for me….." I could tell he was yelling it, but it sounded distant so it sounded more like a low whine. I looked back to the front, reassured that Isamu was coming too.

After a while, I had thought that I would get tired of standing, but I didn't. It felt more like I was being suspended in the air and moved in relative comfort. As the moon moved across the sky, I wondered if Sesshomaru ever slept. The only time I'd ever seen him do it, manga or anime, was when he was dying and Rin found him. Did he sleep?

Worry gnawed at me as fatigue from yesterday and events from today wore down on me. What about food? I've never seen him actually eat save for fan comics and such. Did he eat? Other demons ate….they ate people. Does Sesshomaru eat them too? I didn't eat people nor do I feel the urge to. The point was I felt physical needs like food, water, and sleep. I also needed some bowel release, but I did that when he was gone and I did it far away from where I was supposed to wait. What did he want from me anyways? Why did he want me to go with him?

It was all too confusing, coming to this world, looking like a different person, meeting Sesshomaru right off the bat. Not only was my mind exhausted, but my body was still worn from what happened yesterday and what with the added stress of today, I felt about ready to fall asleep on the spot. My fatigue vanished back into a stiff weariness as the cloud began to descend into a particularly thick part of the forest, but my eyes caught a small clearing and in it was a small pond that reflected the sky clearly.

Sesshomaru released me and stepped off the cloud before offering me a hand down. I took it gratefully and hopped down carefully. I expected him to let go of my hand right after but instead he kept hold and led me to the dry moss cushioned roots of a wide tree facing the small pond. The oddly positioned moss made the wide trunk look like a couch. He sat, making me sit with him since he hadn't let go of my hand and he relaxed his back onto the trunk and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. I immediately felt contrite. Here I was complaining about stress when he was out fighting people who wanted to kill him.

With how long it took him to get back, it must have been a lot. I stared at Sesshomaru a moment more, his face familiar in its calm appearance, before relaxing myself onto the trunk, the moss acting as an amazingly soft cushion. I let out a soundless sigh of contentment and closed my eyes, letting the fatigue and stress carry me off quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt her grip loosen as she fell asleep quickly. She must have been very tired if she fell asleep so suddenly. What had she gone through before he found her?

He let the sounds of the forest envelop him as he kept his eyes closed, his posture relaxed. Only when a soft weight suddenly appeared on his shoulder did he open his eyes to investigate. He thought that perhaps Mio's pet had leapt onto his shoulder or perhaps Jakken had unintentionally bothered him again, but instead he saw that Mio herself had drifted and placed herself on his shoulder. His serious expression softened as he took in her peacefully sleeping face, calm and serene, her lips slightly parted and her breathing deep and even, almost inaudible. At their feet, he saw that the little cat demon was curled in a small ball with Jakken using him as a pillow, his staff securely in his arms.

All was calm, peaceful as Sesshomaru looked up to the star studded sky. Usually on nights like these, Sesshomaru felt nothing, saw nothing that particularly caught his interest, but now everything seemed more vivid, alive, as if everything had suddenly become more detailed and solid with color, even the stars seemed larger in numbers to him. It was as if seeing her had given him a new type of vision that would not disappear.

He looked down at Mio again, his eyes full of wonder. How could he know another person so well without having been with her for more than a day. Yet he knew nothing of her at the same time. She confused him as much as she taught him. All these thoughts, these feelings were so new to him. What was he supposed to do in these situations? What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to say anything? Do anything specific?

As he thought his eyes wandered to the small pond, his gaze lingering on the white lotus flowers that bordered the small clear pond. They had flourished and bloomed with the sun given to them by the small opening of no trees in this thick clump of forest. His thoughts compared the soft texture of it to Mio's own pale complexion and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Ch 4 A morning with Sesshomaru

**AN: I am so sorry about missing that chunk of story in the last for those who are rereading. I had been rushing to copy and paste the story when I posted it so I didn't notice the chunk I missed til I reread it myself word for word. It's fixed now and I apologize again to those who noticed the small inconsistency before and after...**

* * *

Chapter 4

As tired as I thought I was, my body woke me before the sun was up, the sky barely tinged with the lighter blue of the coming day. I looked to my right to see if Sesshomaru were still asleep or even there, but I realized that I was leaning on his shoulder. I took a soundless, sharp intake of breath in shock and sat up straight, the action also quiet save for a short rustling of cloth.

I calmed my breath and the speed of my heartbeat as I took into account that I hadn't woken him and he didn't seem to have noticed my unintentional action. I looked around again, the growing light giving new perspective to the small clearing. Isamu was lying in a ball at my feet, Jakken using him as a pillow. I smiled at the little scene before turning to the little pond. My eyes widened as I noticed the white lotus that bordered the crystal clear water, their petals covered lightly in morning dew. I wanted to take a closer look.

I stood slowly and cautiously, looking at Sesshomaru all the while to make sure that I didn't wake him. I took small steps as I cleared the small distance to the edge of the pond before kneeling down, my knees hovering inches above the ground so I wouldn't dirty the kimono not that it's gotten dirty so far what with the demon blood, mud, dirt, lake water and such, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. I lifted my sleeves to my elbows, folding the precious kimono carefully before I dipped my hands into the water and took a taste of it.

The water was cold and sharp in its purity as if it came from a mountain spring. I took another clean sip before letting the rest drip and run through my fingers. My eyes caught a sparkling of color under the water surface only to find that there was a single, pure silver, koi fish in the pond, its eyes on me. I smiled at the curious fish and pointed to a lotus in arms reach and whispered a question to the fish.

"May I?" The fish stared and did nothing in response to my question, it simply stared, its fins and tail moving in rhythm to keep it perfectly in place. I took his silence as a yes and carefully plucked the lotus from the pond creating a single ripple in the water. The koi fish moved back a little at the forming of the ripple and then swam closer. I offered my fingertips to it, not caring if he bit them, creating another ripple in the water.

The koi fish stared at my fingertips for a hairs breathe before swimming against them, my fingers brushing its sleek silver scales as it turned and swam away out of sight. I smiled at the actions, for some reason the silver koi had reminded me of Sesshomaru; quiet, pure, dignified, brusque. Odd how my thoughts reverted to Sesshomaru again.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts away and cupped the lily in the palm of my hand, brushing my fingertips along the lotus flowers soft petals with the other, enjoying its silky soft sensation. I brought the lotus up to my face and closed my eyes to enjoy its aroma. It smell fresh and clean and was better than any perfume. I opened my eyes with a smile as I looked at the simple little flower, just grateful that something nice and easy had made me happy, especially amidst all this confusion.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked awake at the growing light, his eyes automatically went to his side to see Mio, but she was not there. Sesshomaru sat up quickly and scanned the small clearing, quickly finding her kneeling in front of the small pond. He relaxed again and watched her, seeing that she was unaware he was awake.

She held a lotus cupped in her hand, her other was feeling the soft petals with small, gentle fingers. She brought the lotus up to her face and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. A smile touched her lips as she took in its sweet aroma, her eyes warm as she opened them, looking brighter than ever.

Sesshomaru stood and approached her without thinking, the only thing in mind being getting closer to her. She stood as he approached, still unaware. She turned and saw him, a small gasp escaping her lips and she took an automatic step back tripping on wet grass and falling backwards.

Sesshomaru's arm shot out in a swift motion and caught her waist pulling her against him, her hair flowing behind her at the quick motions. Just as last night, the feel of her in his arms, soft and warm, felt so natural yet it scrambled his thoughts and made him feel as if he were privileged to even know her. She still had the lotus clasped in her hand, holding it by the short stem rather than crushing fragile petals with her small fingers.

He took the lotus with his free hand and tucked it behind her ear which acted as a hair clip, keeping her long hair out of the way of her eyes. The lotus complimented her slightly flushed cheeks beautifully. He smiled at the sight of it, pleased that it looked as he expected it.

* * *

I felt my face grow hot when Sesshomaru pulled me to him, preventing me from falling into the small pond and soaking myself through. The heat only grew worse when he took the lotus and tucked it behind my ear and smiled. He was just too perfect, too handsome. No way was he into me, he couldn't be. I had nothing to give.

Sure I had this newfound beauty to offer, but I still couldn't see it as my own and I sure as hell didn't know how to use it like other women. My voice was also something I didn't really see as mine. I was still getting used to it. After I caught my breath I managed to whisper my thanks.

"Th-thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." My eyes averted his as I said this, embarrassed at having to be rescued…..again. Who am I kidding? If Sesshomaru hadn't asked me to go with him I probably would have wandered until I starved to death even with Isamu's help. Sesshomaru released me slowly, his hand lingering at my waist as if he didn't want to let go then his hand slid back to his side and he was looking into my eyes again.

"You need not thank me. I should be apologizing for startling you." My hands went to place themselves on my fluttering heartbeat. Stupid heart, stupid thoughts. Stop thinking about him, his eyes, the way his touch felt against my skin, how he acts so differently around me, so kind…..

I squeezed my hands together, trying to dissipate the persistent thoughts and emotions that swirled around me. I can't do this, not while I'm all confused and uncomfortable with who I am now. I have to get used to myself first before I start going gaga for Sesshomaru like an idiot. He probably only helped me because he felt bad or something…..I put aside the fact that he never felt bad for anyone and decided to stick with denial until I could sort this all out. I realized that I hadn't answered and rushed to do so.

"Oh no. You don't need to apologize. It's my fault for not paying attention." Before either he or I could say anything more we turned when we heard Jakken yawn followed shortly by Isamu. Isamu saw that Jakken was laying on him and bristled before bucking him off and scratching his face like a cat would then he pattered to my side pawing my kimono with sheathed claws, not scratching it at all and letting out the most adorable little mewl. I smiled and picked him up, stroking him and scratching him behind his ears.

"Good morning to you too." (I'm switching to third person for now) Sesshomaru looked at the sky, the sun finally visible in the sky if not still low. Sesshomaru turned back to Mio and held out his hand just like the night before.

"Shall we depart?" Again, the gesture set Mio's heart to beating faster and her hand shook, this time with excitement, as she reached for his and answered.

"We shall." He took her again in his arms, Isamu hopping to the safety of her shoulder as they were lifted into the sky with the same cloud from yesterday.


	6. Ch 5 Seasons passing, Mio going

Chapter 5

Months passed and soon it was nearing fall and summer's weather began to wane. As they traveled, Sesshomaru took Mio to many places; waterfalls, lakes, hot springs, meadows, and fields full of wild flowers. Whenever Sesshomaru left somewhere alone, Mio asked Jakken what everything was from types of dirt and rocks to the types of animals that lived around the area and flew in the sky. Jakken always answered with an impatient tone and a 'stupid girl' or 'you don't even know that much?' or 'I need to get some sense into that head of yours'. His reasons became warmer and warmer as Jakken grew to like and respect Mio and Mio began to see him as a grumpy, gruff little grandfather type demon.

Isamu also grew to respect Sesshomaru though he kept his distance, Isamu began to occasionally accompany him on Sesshomaru's occasional outings leaving Jakken and Mio to their sporadic lessons. Throughout the past months, Sesshomaru had also taken her to the festivals of small villages, brought her rare flowers she had not yet seen, as well as different kanzashi hair ornaments to hold up her long hair. All of them matched her kimono perfectly and they all looked extremely well made and expensive, but Mio never asked where he got them, for how much, or even why he gave them to her. All she did was appreciate the gift and say heartfelt thanks.

Another thing that Mio had become accustomed to was the constant battles that Sesshomaru had to fight from both humans and demons that knew him by name and wished to challenge him. Many times it was frightening groups of lesser demons that looked more like menacing storm clouds than anything. It was on one of the last hot days of summer that everything fell apart again.

Sesshomaru and Mio had bolted awake from the small grassy meadow they had chosen to sleep on when the air filled with the smell of demons, but by that time it was too late. The demons were already upon them and the more they killed the more appeared until they were back to back. As Mio was slaying a particularly large demon, Sesshomaru noticed a small demon ready to deal a fatal blow to her and moved without thinking, her name tearing from his throat and out his mouth.

"Mio!" Sesshomaru pushed her out of the way of the attack only to become the victim himself. His arm now adorned a large gash as he slew the small worthless demon.

Mio was temporarily disoriented at hearing Sesshomaru shout for the first time as well as being thrown off balance from being pushed to safety. Unfortunately one of the larger demons noticed and wrapped their vine like limbs around her, making her unable to move. By the time Sesshomaru looked to her, she was wrapped from mouth to ankles, unable to even shout for help.

The demon flapped its leathery wings, thrusting them violently into the sky. Mio's eyes began to water as she heard Sesshomaru shout her name once more, Isamu's infuriated growl accompanying him. The demons only grew thicker, making him unable to pursue and so both Jakken and Isamu were in the same predicament.

* * *

The tears flowed freely from my golden eyes as the cloud of demons covered any view I had of the three of them all I saw were flashes of red fire from Jakken's staff and Isamu's limbs. Sobs tore from my chest and stopped short at my covered mouth, making it more difficult to breath.

Then my sorrow turned to vivid outrage as I grew farther and farther away from them, the demon's speed so much that the landscape was blurred. My fury tingled throughout my body and welled up at my fingertips. I let the familiar sensation envelop my furious thoughts and let the acidic gas emit from my hands.

The demon shrieked and let go, but I grabbed a wing before it could escape and tore it off. It shrieked even louder before I cruelly tore its head off and then I was falling again. The feeling of déjà vu was so powerful that I laughed breathlessly for a moment. This time there won't be a miracle to save me, the voice would not come to me rescue and I couldn't even smell Sesshomaru or the others on the wind anymore. How far had they gone? I turned midair until I was facing the ground not the sky. I smiled grimly.

The landscape was entirely different, much more cliff than the foresty paths we had gone through. As I neared the highest cliff, I noticed a smattering of protruding branches on the side of it and decided to take a chance. I tried to shift my descent closer to the cliff face and succeeded. I reached out for the first branch I saw and barely brushed my fingertips against it.

I let out an infuriated sob and tried again, with more success. I gripped the next tightly, too tightly. My demon strength crushed the weak branch and it shattered in my hand, but the action slowed my descent if only a little. Again I tried and I grabbed a thicker branch this time, my nails digging into the thick bark. The wood creaked and whined in protest as I rebounded slightly and then it cracked more than halfway when I came to a dangling halt. I dared not move, I didn't even breath for fear the branch would break entirely.

I looked down carefully, cautiously and was more than relieved to see that the branches protruding from the cliff grew in quantity the closer it got to the ground. I quickly mapped out which branches I would grab as the branch began to give way and released it before the branch had a chance to break entirely. I was more than glad to see that my chosen path brought me safely to the hard dirt floor, but it left my hands bloody, raw, and full of splinters. I worked at picking out the splinters with careful teeth and nails before licking and healing the wound.

When I was finished I looked at my surroundings. The cliff face that had broken my fall was large and there was no visible end. The greenery facing the cliff was scanty and consisted of a few trees and shrubs more in the color range of gold and brown. The dirt was light brown and rock hard, the surface coated with whatever loose dirt could escape creating a chocking dust if the wind were to pick up dramatically.

No matter which direction I looked, the scenery remained the similar if not the same, no end in sight. There was no sign of any landscape even remotely similar to where I had been. How was I to get back to Sesshomaru and Isamu and Jakken? I didn't even know where I was. What was I supposed to do? I shook my head of the negative thoughts as I scanned my surroundings again.

First, I should find water since it seems that it might take a while. I sniffed the air carefully, taking in the dusty dry scent and miraculously found a small strand of moist clear air. I followed the scanty scent until it grew stronger and I found a river. The greenery grew as well some patches of grass growing on the rivers edge. I kneeled to scoop some up with my hands gulping it down to get rid of the dusty taste that had accumulated in the back of my mouth.

After I had done that I decided to follow the cliff face and if I found nothing I would return to the river. I ran along the cliff edge until midday and by that time I had reached another river. From how long I had run and the fact that I noticed the cliff face rounded, this was probably the other end of the river I found before. There was probably a stream somewhere on the mountain since that's what I identified the cliff face as. It was hard to tell when it was so steep and bare. I took some gulps of the cold water and decided to just keep going forward until I met the other river again, making a circle.

By evening I calculated that I was probably halfway to the river when I spotted a castle built into the cliff face. I slowed and then stopped completely when I reached the charred and ruined gates that was the entrances. I stepped into it, the ashes and charred wood crunching at my feet as I continued. I saw broken arrows and spears, rusted swords, burned flags and armor, but no bodies though the hard packed dirt was still dark with dried blood. I continued further in, skipping over burned down or raided servants homes and temples until I reached the main manor which was in no better shape than the rest of it. Any trace of shoji was gone and the sand garden that surrounded it was ruined with blood and broken weapons.

As I traversed the edges of the manor, the sand garden morphed into a more green garden until I happened upon a pond with koi fish of various color still swimming in it, a boulder came up and out from the center, making the small pond look like a moat. Only when the silver light broke through dark clouds did I notice that it was no longer day. I bit back a sob as I leapt onto the boulder just like that second day. I looked up at the full moon, just like then and began to sing.

_Rising, rising is the moon,_  
_Large & round, large & round, round round one,_  
_Plate-like full moon will rise soon_.

My eyes blurred as they began to produce more water, thinking back to how I sang this to cheer myself up from worrying about Sesshomaru.

_Hiding, hiding is the moon,_  
_Behind the clouds, dark clouds, black black clouds,_  
_Plate-like full moon will hide soon_.

Tears brimmed at the edges of my golden eyes as I thought of how Sesshomaru was hurt and how my last view of him and the others was them surrounded by a storm of demons. Were they alright?

_Appearing, reappearing is the moon,_  
_Large & round, large & round, round round one,_  
_Plate-like full moon will rise soon_.

Now the tears flowed freely as I thought a single morbid thought. Would I ever see them again? His name came unbidden to my lips, sounding more a broken sob than anything.

"Sesshomaru…" I felt the tears flow unbroken down my cheeks but did not care to wipe them away. I just continued to stare at the bloated moon letting its glow shine down on me. I should have come to terms with it sooner. I kept putting it off and putting it off and now it was too late.

I was furious at myself for denying it for so long, regret making my body burn and shake. Since we met, no from the beginning, from when I first saw him on TV, I fell in love. I laughed through her tears, a hollow empty sound. I fell in love with a cartoon character and when he became real, I denied my feelings, using my confusion and misery as an excuse to hide my feelings. Now I didn't even know if he was even still alive, if I would ever see him again. I buried my face in my hands, the light becoming too strong for my dark thoughts. No matter how long I waited in that position, my tears would not stop. The darkness began to swallow me. An awed voice made my head snap up in shock.

"Why do you cry, beautiful maiden?"


	7. Ch6 Unexpected Meetings & Abrupt Reunion

Chapter 6

My eyes focused on the figure of a boy no older than ten who had a small bag of crumbs and was dressed in expensive clothing, but his shoes and the end of his pants were covered in soot and dirt. It was obvious he came to feed the koi. Mio wiped my tears quickly and asked the boy a question in a soft voice.

"Are you the reason these koi are still alive?" The boy looked down, sorrow and anger on his small face.

"It's all those murderers left alive, but my people, my servants, my family….they're all dead." The boy shook with sorrow and indignity, his little hands in fists. My expression softened as I pushed aside my own sorrow for now.

"What is your name, little boy?" The boy opened his mouth to answer and then shut it again and looked down. A minute passed before he looked up and answered blankly.

"Sora, just Sora." I asked another question.

"And how do you write that*?"(*what kanji meaning is it?) He lowered his eyes again and answered quietly.

"Empty." The word was hollow and emotionless. I frowned, unhappy that someone else was unhappy. That was obviously not his real name. From the looks of it he was probably the young master or prince of this manor and his servants or family hid him before they could reach the manor and now he was alone, just like me. I hopped down from the boulder and landed gracefully in front of the little boy. He looked up at me, shocked at how easily I jumped such a large distance.

"My name is Mio, just Mio. It's written as Beautiful Cherry Blossom. Would you like to come with me?" I held open my arms to him, knowing that he must wish to cry just as I had, but he was young and needed someone to comfort him. Adults did not have that privilege and I wouldn't let any child be deprived of it if I could help it and right now I could.

Sora stared at me in shock which quickly melted to sorrow and then full out bawling. Sora ran into my arms and cried loudly letting all the pain and misery of being the only one left alive, small and alone. I held his small figure to me, patting his back comfortingly. As his sobbing quieted a little, I shifted us until he was laying on my lap and I was sitting on my legs. A song came to mind and I let the words flow from my mouth.

_Sakura gracefully bloom o'er the fields that lie,_  
_High up is the castle wall, where have warriors gone? _  
_Where is the moonlight that brightly shone up high, _  
_Shone upon the warriors who drained the glasses dry?_

Sora sniffled and looked up at me but my eyes were on the lowering moon.

_White frost o'er the autumn camps freezing the whole night, _  
_Flocks of wild geese cry and pass just below the moon. _  
_Where is the moonlight that might have shone so bright, _  
_Shone upon the warriors' swords gleaming through the night?_

My voice carried and echoed through the empty, ruined castle, the air carrying it through the wind.

_Oh, the moon is rising high in the depths of night, _  
_Silent is the ruined site lying on the ground, _  
_Ivies creep o'er the gate in the cold moonlight, _  
_Rustling are the pine trees through the windy night_.

As the lyrics resounded in Sora's head he wiped his tears away fiercely as if the song was giving strength and he too looked to the dropping, bloated moon.

_To rise and fall is people's fate, the moon shines so bright, _  
_Looking down upon the world lying far below, _  
_How sublime the moonlight o'er the ruined site, _  
_How I love the moon that shines in the depths of night!_

I let the note die out only to cut it short when a rustling to my left startled me to full awareness, my eyes narrowed onto a black and purple robed figure holding a golden monk's staff that I recognized immediately. It was Miroku!

If I didn't understand the situation so well I might have actually been happy to see him, but no, this was more dangerous than I could ignore. I tensed, Sora noticing how my grip on him tightened and he reflexively wrapped his small arms around my neck as I stood, taking a step back from Miroku. Miroku had his hand up in the prayer position his staff at the ready in the other. A growl involuntarily escaped my lips. Miroku's brow furrowed in frustration. His voice was low in warning.

"Put down the child and I will let you escape with your life." I growled again, this time my lips curling away from my teeth.

"LIAR. As soon as I let Sora go free, you'll try to kill me with your sutras." I counted myself lucky that he no longer had Naraku's cursed wind tunnel.

"I doubt you'll believe me if I say that I will not harm him and even if he protests the same you will only believe that he is under a spell, isn't that right monk?" Miroku looked shocked at my correct assumptions. Sora felt helpless as he clung to the girl he realized was a demon, but he felt safe with me. He knew that if he wanted to kill him or eat him, he'd already be dead, instead I opened my arms to him. I wasn't a bad demon. Miroku took out his sutra in a swift motion and threw them at me. I was about to dodge when a familiar scent on the wind froze me in place. It couldn't be. _Sesshomaru_.

* * *

Sesshomaru's rage built when the demons blocked his view of the distant Mio and his eyes grew red with anger, his jaw grew in length and his teeth sharpened, fur grew from his body and he transformed into a fearsome, demonic dog. The demons shrunk back at the new form, but it was too late. Sesshomaru was beyond furious and he'd never had mercy to begin with. Sesshomaru began to slaughter them all quickly, leaving no demon whole and alive.

By the time he had finished there was no trace of a whole body within the small bloodied meadow, Isamu and Jakken were watching from the relative safety of the forest's edge. Sesshomaru lifted his head and sniffed the blood drenched air to try and track Mio's sakura-tinted scent. He found it quickly and dashed in that direction, not caring that Isamu was following shortly behind, Jakken on his back.

All that was on Sesshomaru's mind was finding Mio and saving her. He could not lose her. Desperation and deadly determination renewed his steps and his dash turned into a full on sprint. Isamu fell behind, but still kept track of him through scent. Sesshomaru ran the rest of the night and the entire day, never resting, never eating, the image of Mio's crying face before the demons blocked his vision the only thing on his mind. As the moon rose and began to fall the wind that gusted in his direction carried a melodic and familiar voice along with a strong sakura scent.

…_.e moon is rising high in the depths of night, _  
_Silent is the rui_…

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sound of Mio's singing voice, distant but clear. He transformed from his dog demon form to his human one as he leapt through the air clearing a ditch in the ground acting as a border between the forestry and the more barren plains the wind was coming from. Long, painful minutes passed before he finally caught sight of her.

His intense relief at seeing her whole and safe quickly melted to lurid anger when he saw that sutras were being thrown at her. Sesshomaru rushed in without thinking, again shielding her like he did before, only this time he was able to block the attack with his poison whip, tearing the sutra in the air before they could reach his precious Mio.


	8. Ch7 Sudden Confession, End of the World?

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru crouched and growled menacingly at whoever had attacked Mio, placing himself directly in front of her. Only when his blood red, blue-pupiled eyes focused on who had attacked did he straighten and stop his transformation.

It was the monk companion of InuYasha. Without his wind tunnel, he was no threat to them. Sesshomaru turned calm and cold again as he spoke to the monk.

"Leave now, monk and I will forgive your attack and spare you your life." Mio looked between the shocked Miroku and the calm Sesshomaru and decided to look at Sesshomaru instead. Her eyes watered as she watched him, calm and composed as if they had never been separated as if he hadn't been wounded. She was a fool for thinking they would never meet again. She should have had more faith in him. She noted Isamu and Jakken move to her side, both looking as glad as she felt at seeing them again.

"Mio-sama, are you injured? Are you well?" Jakken hopped down from Isamu's back and flustered about Mio. Mio let out a shaky laugh and answered.

"No Jakken, I am whole and well. All I am is glad to see you again." Jakken blushed furiously and muttered a response. Mio looked down at the confused Sora and put him down gently.

"Go stand by Isamu and Jakken, they will protect you." Sora still looked confused, but not unsure. There was only trust in his eyes as he nodded and scrambled towards Jakken who was motioning for him.

"This way, boy, come stand next to Isamu here." Sora nodded and clung to Isamu's side, Isamu rubbing his nose in Sora's hair in greeting. As soon as Mio knew Sora was safe, she rushed to Sesshomaru's side practically pouncing on him as she ran up and hugged him. Thankfully Sesshomaru was watching her from the corner of his eyes so he turned in time to catch her before she could hug him from behind.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. Miroku was shocked to see someone so casually hugging Sesshomaru like that AND HE WAS HUGGING HER BACK. Miroku thought only one thing as he saw Sesshomaru's arms wrap around the girls waist.

_Is the world coming to an end or am I really seeing this?_ Sesshomaru's voice sounded breathless with surprise.

"Mio, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He was sure she said she wasn't, but why else…? Mio shook her head as she buried it in his chest, remembering yet another thing from their travels. After the first few days of traveling with Sesshomaru, he realized that it was uncomfortable being pressed to him on the dragon cloud with his armor on so they traveled to Totosai's volcano residence and Sesshomaru wanted to just leave the armor there, but

Totosai insisted on making him better, more appropriate armor for their predicament all the while making jibes on Sesshomaru's newfound compassion and how it differed from his feelings for Rin. Sesshomaru denied nothing but instead looked impatient and angry and when Totosai went too far, Sesshomaru pulled out his bakusaiga and threatened to kill the old man with it. Sesshomaru's hand on her head brought Mio back to the present and she realized she hadn't really answered. She did so now.

"I just…..I didn't know if I'd see you again. I was taken so far away…..and I didn't recognize anything, couldn't smell you anymore. In my panic, I didn't realize you could have easily followed my scent." Mio blushed at her own incompetence and stupidity and continued in a rush.

"As well you were injured protecting me…I didn't know if you were….well." The morbid thoughts that he was fatally wounded overcame her once more and she shook. Her words had him shaking as well but instead of his body it shook his mentality.

Had she truly been worried about him? It was illogical of her to think that a single injury would give any lasting damage. Just switching between forms had healed his arm wound, but she looked appropriately embarrassed for having thought such nonsense yet she shook at the mere idea of him dying. For some odd reason, knowing she became like this because of him made him…..happy?

This confused him. Why would he be happy about anything that makes her unhappy? Her small hands were balled into shaking fists against his chest and he realized that he was preventing himself from thinking the same way as he chased her scent so desperately. He took her shaking hands in his own steady ones and raised them to his lips, acting purely out of instinct at this point for he had no idea what he was doing, and brushed his lips across the back of her hands.

"I did not rest, since I last saw you, in trying to find you. I continued to run and follow your scent…..hoping that you were not hurt." His brows furrowed slightly in frustration.

"I as will did not know what I would have done if you….if you were injured." Sesshomaru refused to say 'if you were dead.' Mio held her breath as he kissed her hands and now the tears were freely streaming down her face as she was forced to confront yet another fact that she had kept shut tightly in her heart; the knowledge that Sesshomaru loved her as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and silently wept on his shoulder. Miroku was too shocked to stay quiet, as big-mouthed as he was.

"Wait, is she-? Are you-? What is she to you that you defend her so vehemently?" If it weren't for the fact that she were a demon and so obviously had a connection of some sort with Sesshomaru, he probably would have asked her the same question he asks any beauty he see, deadly wife and three children forgotten in the spur of the moment and habit. However thinking back on if she'd found out had sobered him up enough to ignore the incredible beauty that was this Mio. Sesshomaru glared cold heat at the monk for his impertinent question and answered just as coldly, his arms still around his precious Mio.

"This woman is mine." He said it with force as if to say 'You touch her you're dead' and then turned to Mio with a softened expression and finally spoke his feelings.

"She is, as you think, my love." He raised one of her trembling hands and kissed it again. Mio could only stare at him in wonder. How could he say something like that so easily, especially in front of somebody else? Mio felt the need to declare her feelings as well, temporarily putting aside her embarrassment and shame in order to properly respond.

"I- he too, is my love, my only love." As she said the last, she thought of the few boys that had asked her out in her old life and how she had rejected or ignored their advances. Only Sesshomaru had affected her this way.

Sesshomaru then did something that utterly shocked Miroku and almost made him trip over nothing. He smiled, straight at Mio and it reached his eyes. As he watched for a few more seconds, he realized he was forgotten and chose to remind them, regardless of how tactless it might have been.

"Well, um, thank you for answering an impertinent question, but I was simply wondering the fate of the boy you have with you." Remembering Sora, the happiness of mutual love was temporarily put aside and Sesshomaru watched as worry flitted across her previously happy expression. As if for the first time acknowledging the boy's existence, he turned to where Mio was looking.

"Boy?" Soon his eyes met with a boy that looked around Rin's age, maybe a year or two older that was half hiding behind Isamu to avoid his gaze. Sesshomaru turned back to Mio, who had made no move to be out of his arms and he had made no offer, a question on his face. Mio answered his unasked question, speaking to both him and Miroku.

"I was….searching for Sesshomaru when I happened upon these ruins and he approached me. It seems he has been living alone here since they fought here. I asked if he would like to come with me so I could take him to a safer place….?" Mio looked to Sesshomaru, wondering if he was alright with this. She had thought it would take longer to find each other, though she was glad this was not the case, whatever plans she had made were no longer valid. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and nodded in understanding.

"We can take him to live with the priestess and Rin. He should live a peaceful life there." Sesshomaru turned to Sora, his gentle face reserved only for Mio, his face was serious and cold like always.

"Boy, come here." Sora straightened and lifted his chin at Sesshomaru's naturally proud tone and took graceful steps towards Sesshomaru.


	9. Ch 8 The Gang finds out

Chapter 8

"My name is Sora." Sesshomaru gave a cold chuckle at the boy's dignity and asked him a question.

"Sora then. How old are you?" Sora answered immediately as if used to answering straightforward questions. Mio simply took it as more proof that he was born from royals.

"Ten years and eleven months." Sesshomaru looked to the brightening sky.

"Almost eleven then. That's fine as well." He turned to the sky and raised his hand as if beckoning to something. Suddenly the two headed dragon, Ah-un, descended from the sky and landed next to Miroku.

"Then we will go to the village. Ride the dragon, monk, and be thankful that I did not leave you to walk." Then he turned to Sora and lifted him onto Isamu who was still transformed into his larger form. Sora gasped and protested immediately.

"W-wait! I'm not ready yet! The koi-" Miroku interrupted as he struggled to mount the large dragon.

"You mean the fish in the pond? The monk of the nearby temple was wondering who was taking care of them after he had buried the dead since he came by regularly anyway to purify the battlefield and make sure that demons would not inhabit it. He thought that they might have been getting a little fat. Were you feeding them as well?" Sora gulped and nodded, then Miroku smiled reassuringly as he finally mounted the beast.

"Then don't worry. Your koi friends will be well taken care of." Sora nodded but still added something.

"But my things….or what's left of them. They're still in the castle, in my pack-" Sesshomaru cut him off as he spoke to Jakken.

"Jakken, stay behind and search for it. I will send Ah-Un for you as soon as we arrive." Jakken bowed quickly and bowed before scuttling off to find it. Sesshomaru turned to Ah-Un.

"Take the monk to Rin." Next he turned to Isamu. "Follow him. He will show you the way." Isamu nodded in response and leapt after Ah-Un, following his cloud trail and leaving behind a flaming one of his own.

As soon as they were out of sight Sesshomaru took Mio back into his arms and embraced her truly, his cheek pressed against her hair. Mio returned the embrace, her arms securely around his neck and burying her face in between his strong shoulder and neck. Mio's thoughts were jumbled in confusion with a tangled mess of emotions. Sesshomaru held her as close to him as he could, his thoughts incoherent as he tried to sort out recent events.

Everything had gone so quickly, they both needed time to process it. Above all they needed to confirm what they had heard from each other, needed to hear it again. Sesshomaru loosened his embrace enough to be able to see her, speak to her.

"What you said earlier. Was it the truth? When we were together before this….you showed no indication of this love." Sesshomaru was unsure of this, insecure. She had not displayed such feelings before, in fact, she was distant, always somewhere he could not reach, no matter how hard he tried. Mio's eyes watered at his insecurity, feeling remorse and guilt for having hidden it for such selfish reasons. All she could do now was convince him of her feelings and that's exactly what she did. She pulled him down at the neck with her arms and arched her neck up, standing on her toes, to kiss him. Sesshomaru froze in shock as their lips met and all too soon, the kiss was over.

"Yes," another kiss, "yes," a third, "yes, I have fallen deeply in love with you. Without you-" she shook her head, changing her sentence midway, "since the first time I saw you, I have felt this way." Her voice shook by the end of her sentence, tears of guilt and regret burning on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I hid it from you. I didn't- I couldn't- I hadn't meant to-mmnnh!" Sesshomaru interrupted her apology with a kiss of his own, this one longer and deeper. Mio gave herself into it quickly, her fingers twining in his sleek silver hair as his own hands found themselves tangled in Mio's black, highlighted hair. Only their need for breath separated their hungry lips.

"I as well, have wished to have you here, in my arms, since the first time I had heard your voice. The more we traveled, the deeper I fell until all I could think of, all I could see…was you." Mio's tears flowed again, but Sesshomaru brushed them away with gentle fingers. "Even your crying face is precious." Mio gave a shaky laugh at that. No one looked pretty when they cried. Sesshomaru smiled as well, wiping away the rest of her drying tears.

"Come, let us go make sure your Sora settles in nicely." I nodded in agreement not trusting my voice as he leapt into the air in the direction that Ah-Un and Isamu had gone.

* * *

"**WHAAAAAAATT?!**" Kilala covered her sensitive ears as Miroku quickly retold everything he had seen between Sesshomaru and the Mio girl. The two most shocked were probably InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome put a shaking hand to her mouth as she spoke shaky words.

"S-Sesshomaru…..being _lovey-dovey_ with a girl?" InuYasha got up, outraged and lifted Miroku by the collar of his black and purple robe.

"You perverted bastard! You better not be lying to us!" Miroku gave a worried smile and held up his hands in surrender, hoping InuYasha wouldn't resort to trying to hit him today.

"Maah maah, calm down and see for yourself. They'll be here soon enough, well at least after Isamu and Sora come." Kaede stopped stirring her tea momentarily to ask a question.

"Who are these Isamu and Sora you speak of?" Miroku was about to answer when the familiar sound of a Kilala transformation interrupted him. They all looked to Kilala who was laying contentedly next to Sango and her three children. Before they could ask anything more, Sora stepped in with little Isamu on his dignified head. He sat down next to Miroku as silent as everyone else had become at his entrance, the only sound made when Sora greeted them in a polite voice.

Isamu hopped down from his perch when he spotted Kilala and went over to say hello. Kilala lifted her head and touched her nose to his in greeting but did not get up. Instead Isamu lay next to her, his tail curling over her smaller figure, acting as an adorable blanket and then they just as suddenly both went to sleep. Miroku started getting slightly annoyed at the awkward silence as they all stared at the boy that was obviously some sort of prince.

"Everyone, this is Sora. He's an orphan. Mio decided to claim him as her own and Sesshomaru decided it was best he stay in this village for his safety, like Rin." Everyone was silent as they absorbed this, still not able to fully comprehend how different Sesshomaru was without seeing it for themselves.

They got the chance soon enough when Sesshomaru held open the shoji for Mio and she entered with the same polite greeting as Sora, Sesshomaru said nothing to their intrusion and the others expected him to stand near the door like he usually did, but instead he went to sit next to Mio who had placed herself next to Sora. Unfortunately, the one who happened to be on the other side of Sesshomaru was InuYasha. As someone who knew him better than anyone without wanting to, he realized that this was ENTIRELY OUT OF CHARACTER.

While InuYasha gaped at his brother's odd behavior, the others stared at Mio, wanting to see who had changed the ice-king so much and, of course, she surpassed their expectations, leaving them all gaping at someone. Mio would have laughed at their hilarious expressions if it wasn't so embarrassing. Seeing the cartoon characters she used to watch gaping at her wasn't as funny as it seemed, it was actually quite uncomfortable. Mio shifted in discomfort at the stares and silence. When Sesshomaru noticed her discomfort he spoke in an impatient and cold voice.

"We only came to see if you would shelter Sora. If you will not then we will be on our way." Mio saw that Sesshomaru was about to leave, but she made him stop with a simple touch on his arm. He paused and looked at her.

"It's fine, Sesshomaru. We will not be here much longer either way. Besides, don't you wish for the girl Rin to have a friend her age?" Everyone's jaw dropped when Sesshomaru hmphed a reply and settled again. Mio gave him a small apologetic smile and his face softened in return before she turned to Kaede who was staring at Sesshomaru's softened expression in shock.

"Ano, Kaede-san, would you please take care of him while we're away. I would rather take him with me, but we get into so many dangerous situations. It's no place for a child and I'm worried about him growing up like any other boy his age." Sora stood suddenly and ran into her arms, Mio opening them in time to brace for his tackle.

"I don't care about growing up normally! I just wanna be with you! You said I could go with you! I'll become strong so you won't have to protect me!" Sora bit back tears, trying to be tough. Mio smiled, wanting to cry herself at his desperation. Kaede answered as he struggled to keep his breath even and his eyes dry.

"I will take care of the child, Mio-sama. You need not worry about him." Mio nodded in thanks as Sora protested, clamping his arms around her neck.

"NO! I won't stay! You said I could go with you!" Mio stood, carrying him in her arms.

"Please excuse us for a moment." She stepped out until they came upon a boulder, she sat on it and held him as he cried, looking between Kaede's house and the still bloated moon. When his crying quieted a little, she spoke.

"Sora, look. The moon is almost exactly the same as last night." Sora rubbed his reddened eyes before looking up, but his expression was frustrated. He stared at the moon, thinking, and then he asked something unexpected, at least to Mio.

"Mio-san, could you sing that song again? The moon one you were singing when I first saw you." Mio smiled down at the boy in pleasant surprise. Who knew children could become so attached to you after just a few words.

"Of course." Mio took a deep breath and held her head skyward, her eyes on the moon.

_Rising, rising is the moon,_  
_Large & round, large & round, round round one,_  
_Plate-like full moon will rise soon_.

Sesshomaru was the first to come out as soon as he heard her voice, staying silent as she continued, letting her finish the song without interruption.

_Hiding, hiding is the moon,_  
_Behind the clouds, dark clouds, black black clouds,_  
_Plate-like full moon will hide soon_.

The others poured out, practically tripping over each other at the sound of her amazing voice, looking between the soft-expressioned Sesshomaru to Mio who was unaware of her audience.

_Appearing, reappearing is the moon,_  
_Large & round, large & round, round round one,_  
_Plate-like full moon will rise soon_.


	10. Ch 9 Traveling again

Chapter 9

Only when Mio finally looked down at Sora did she notice he had fallen asleep. His lips moved as he slept and Mio put her ear closer to see if he was saying anything. Indeed, he was mumbling something.

"I'll….become strong…someday." She smiled down at him, careful not to wake him as she stood. He understood, even at an age so young. She also finally noticed her audience, but with the danger of waking Sora, she hid whatever reaction she might have had to this realization.

Kaede was the first to recover and she walked up to Mio with a warm smile, holding out her arms. Mio gave a sad smile back, carefully placing Sora in her open arms. Mio mouthed her thank you and then took Sesshomaru's outstretched hand as Kaede went back into her house, the others gaped as Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. He smiled at her mild surprise at his suddenness, but the shock just as quickly turned to humor at his characteristically brusque manner used in such an out of character situation.

Already Sesshomaru and Mio were in their own world so they didn't notice, or care to notice, the completely obvious and shocked expressions of the others. Their jaws may as well have been hitting the floor, but again, the oblivious couple were too absorbed with each other to care. And so they jumped in the air and floated away, in the direction of the wind, flying away with not one glance back. Even Kagome was too shocked to say goodbye to her onii-san.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since then and fall had begun. The tedious distance kept before the incident was broken and now a wonderful balance was kept between the gentle Mio and the coarse Sesshomaru. Mio was constantly surprised by his shows of affections from giving her flowers to embracing her suddenly.

His expressions of love were varied and many but none ever crossed the line of true intimacy whether through his own doing or through some previously unknown sense of tact. It was just another day when Isamu and Sesshomaru left to fight or some such and Mio was waiting with the sleeping Jakken in a tree grove, the red and brown and yellow leaves fluttering in the dying sunlight, the wind creating a lulling and gentle rustling melody. Another song flowed into her slow thoughts and the words filled her mouth until her lips opened and let out the words.

_Sunset on the mountains, the fall trees aglow, _  
_Brilliant shades of autumn - crimson red, tan, yellow._  
_Maple leaves and ivy adorning the tall pine trees _  
_Weave a beautiful pattern here at the foot of the mountains_.

A smile touched Mio's lips as a familiar scent traveled with the breeze and she lifted her head to the curvy crescent that was the rising moon.

_Autumn leaves at sunset on the mountain streams afloat,_  
_Each leaf a shade of autumn - crimson, brown, yellow._  
_Maple leaves as they drift near the bank and away_  
_Weave such beautiful brocades as they go by_.

Sesshomaru stepped into the grove as she sang the last line, her golden eyes meeting his own, a beautiful smile on her full small lips. Sesshomaru couldn't help but give a small smile of his own, his beloved coaxing it from him in the most innocent of ways. She walked into his outstretched arms without hesitation, the small act of trust and love lifting the heart Sesshomaru had never truly felt before. He held her close, whispering into her ear all the while.

"I'm sorry. Did you wait long?" He stroked her silky black hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, not at all, but…" She rested her head shyly against his shoulder. Sesshomaru looked down at her curiously, wondering why she seemed so shy right now.

"….I missed you." Mio blushed as she spoke the words with a soft, reserved voice. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise before a pleased smile escaped.

"I see." She looked up at him, a small pink tint still on her cheeks. He couldn't help but kiss them. The pink grew into a more pronounced rosy color at his actions, her own eyes widening in shock. Now, Sesshomaru thought, was it really that rare for him to do such things that she looks so surprised? Well, he supposed he would have to fix that by doing it more often. He smiled down at her and looked longingly at her full lips, parted slightly in her surprise.

He took her chin between his gentle fingers and raised her lips to his own, once again enjoying the soft warm feel of her lips against his. He liked that idea, he liked it just fine. Mio could not stay frozen in his warm embrace, his gentle kiss. She relaxed into him, letting her lips meld with his and tightening her embrace around his neck to make the kiss deeper, her toes barely touching the floor.

Sesshomaru reveled in her mutual love and enthusiasm and lifted her into his arms, sweeping her off her feet, never breaking the kiss save for air. He finally released her from his passionate kiss and let her head rest against his shoulder, her body shaking from the strength of it. He rested against the trunk of the largest tree, using upraised roots as a seat, Mio on his lap. After a long, comfortable silence, Mio shifted into a more sleep-allowing position, her head and arm resting lightly on his chest, her other curled near her chest. Before she fell asleep or even grew tired, she asked him a question.

"Sesshomaru?" He looked down at her, her golden eyes bright even through her thick eyelashes and the skimpy silver light of the moon.

"Don't you have your own home? Somewhere you can stay that belongs to you?" Sesshomaru did not seem surprised or even fazed in any way by the question. She supposed after a few weeks of her asking everything she could about him, he was used to it. Actually he seemed to like that she was so interested in his affairs, but he knew if any other asked these same questions he would be annoyed.

"Home? There is my…Mother's palace in the sky. However I have not lived there since I was very, very young." Mio gave him a strange look as she responded.

"No, Sesshomaru. Your home, not where you used to live, the place where you could live if you so wished, where you can come and go as you please, a place to call your own, somewhere you feel safe, comfortable. Don't you have a place like that? You do travel a lot, but surely there's somewhere you go when you settle for a long period of time." Sesshomaru looked adorably confused for a moment, but her words struck a note with him.

"A place where I could come and go as I please, a place to call my own, somewhere I feel safe and comfortable. Yes I do have a place like that…now." Now it was Mio's turn to be confused.

"Now? What do you mean?" He hugged her closer, his lips teasing her sensitive ear.

"You, Mio." She shivered at the touch of his lips and was startled into a sitting position by his action. Mio knew Sesshomaru wouldn't say something like that to tease her and sure enough, his face was as serious as ever. He pulled her back into his embrace, not wishing to be apart when she was in arm's reach.

"I had never had a place where I felt comfortable, somewhere I knew I could return to and feel this….this peace. Mio," his topaz yellow eyes bored into hers, "you are my home." Tears threatened to flow from watery eyes and shaking hands went over a trembling mouth. He smiled at her again, taking her hands in his own and kissing them as if she were a grand princess. Mio shook her head in disbelief that this regal, handsome demon was meant for her. She could think of nothing equal to say in return.

"I am unworthy of your love. I have done nothing to deserve your favor." Sesshomaru gripped her hands tighter, pulling her against him.

"You need do nothing to earn my favor. Simply existing is enough of a miracle for me. I am the one who asked you to come with me, the one who tried to win you over." He looked strange almost….embarrassed? He turned away, his voice as strange as his expressions.

"It was….disheartening when my…advances did not affect you. It seemed the harder I tried, the more you distanced yourself from me." Now he looked to Mio an almost guilty look on his face.

"But I could not give up trying to win you over-Mio? Mio, what's wrong?" Mio had started shaking at his words, his honest words. And what had she done? She'd hidden everything from him, her origin, her feelings-he deserved the truth, he deserved someone better than her.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She buried her head in the nape of his neck, the tears overflowing.

"I'm so very sorry….They weren't ineffective at all. I-the more attention you showed me, the more kindness, the more sincerity-" Mio laughed suddenly, breathlessly, "everything you did made my love for you grow, but I was a coward." She shook her head then, her grip tightening on his yukata.

"I was afraid of your scorning my feelings, of you leaving me. Even though I could see the truth of your feelings in your actions….my own uncertainty kept me from expressing my own feelings. What if you realize suddenly that it was mere pity or you grow bored of it or tired of me? You realize that I'm not the one meant for you-AH!" Sesshomaru grabbed her chin between his fingers once more, this time his touch was swift and rough. His lips crashed against hers and Mio parted her lips without thinking, yielding to him sub-consciously. He used the opportunity to roughly and thoroughly taste her, one hand at her neck, the other around her waist, pressing Mio against him. After what seemed an endless time just kissing, he released her from it, letting her gasp for the air she was happily deprived of. He looked almost angry, his golden eyes turning blue, the white turning closer to red.

"Foolishness! Ridiculous! All those questions are completely idiotic! Never have I felt what I do for you, for anyone else. You are the one, the only. You will always be the only one, always." He held her against him, tightening his embrace, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

"Once more I will tell you, Mio. I am in love with you, you are my home and the only one who has my unconditional favor." Mio managed to give a shaky response in return.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru. I a-apologize if I angered you…in any way." Sesshomaru's eyes mellowed to their usual golden brilliance, but the usual cold glint seemed to soften as he looked at her.

"I simply do not wish you to think yourself unworthy of me when I myself have trouble believing that a woman as pure hearted as you seem to be has chosen me. I feel honored, I am the one who feels unworthy," his eyes turned towards the starlit sky, "especially because my hands have been tainted with the blood of innocent lives, when I was filled with contempt and arrogance towards those weaker than me." Mio's mouth seemed to run dry, unable to deny his words, but she forcibly swallowed and managed to whisper a fierce denial.

"But you're different now. You wouldn't do that anymore." Her eyes stayed on her hands, not wanting to see Sesshomaru's expression. His fingers again grabbed her chin, this time gently as if he were suddenly afraid he could break her, and made her look into his intense eyes, glowing like molten amber.

"It is true that I would not needlessly take the lives of innocents but only because I believe them unworthy of my time. I still do not believe it wrong to take their lives, simply a waste of my time, not worth my attention." His fingers released Mio's chin only to caress her cheek, a cool palm pressing gently against it.

"Knowing this, as kindhearted as you are, do you still think me worthy of you?" Mio couldn't believe my ears. Did he really think that his selfish noble behaviour was something that would keep her away from him? She knew what he was like before they met, when he was so much worse and even then Mio was on his side so of course she started to hide laughter behind a robed hand. Mio swallowed it back before Sesshomaru could notice and smiled up at him as she answered.

"That was never a question for me to begin with, Sesshomaru-sama. Your sense of nobility and justice are just reasons that I am attracted to you. That you would think them reasons why I would dislike you seems strange to me." Sesshomaru seemed surprised by her words though the only indication of surprise was the slight widening of his eyes, but it was enough indication for Mio.

"Then enough of these questions of worthiness." He softly shifted her until she was in the same sleep allowing position as before. "Rest now, tomorrow we can talk more." That Sesshomaru said the words 'talk more' at all was amusing enough to make Mio smile before she let herself drift to sleep listening to his steady heartbeat.


	11. Ch 10 Mio & the Cold

Chapter 10

"Hachoo!" Isamu jumped in Mio's lap and Jakken accidentally dropped his staff while Mio blushed, hiding it behind a long sleeve. The volume of the sneeze itself was not loud in fact the sound was small and closer to that of a mouse's squeak, cute almost.

"Are you well, Lady Mio? That's the fourth time you've sneezed since Sesshomaru-sama left." Mio smiled at Jakken's concern as she gently rubbed a reddening nose.

"I'm alright Jakken, I've just always been very sensitive to cold. I never get used to it. I'm sure I will eventually, I have to with winter settling in-oh." Mio was interrupted when something wet landed on her cheek. She turned to the sky to see that it was starting to snow.

"Snow." Jakken stared at the gray sky in worry. If it was true that Mio was vulnerable to just this amount of cold then real winter would be hard for her especially considering winter hasn't even begun and already she's more pale than usual.

"Beautiful…." She shivered as she held back yet another sneeze, not wanting to worry Jakken and Isamu.

"The snow only serves to further your own beauty." Mio gasped in surprise as she caught sight of Sesshomaru behind the swirling white flakes.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She stood up carefully, letting Isamu hop off in time before running into Sesshomaru's opened arms. He wrapped his arms around her in welcome.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama." Her voice was soft and gentle just like the snow falling to the ground.

"I'm back." He was used to saying those two words now, as if he were truly returning to a place where he could call home. Mio tried to stifle a yawn while she was in his arms, but she couldn't hide it from him. Sesshomaru only smiled and lifted her, ignoring her protests and simply walking under the sheltering canopy of a nearby tree. Again using it's roots as a resting place with Mio in his lap. Soon enough Mio was lulled to sleep, unable to resist her beloved's steady heartbeat and the warmth that radiated from him.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jakken's voice was barely above a whisper, not wishing to wake Mio up, but Sesshomaru heard him perfectly fine.

"What is it Jakken?" Jakken bowed respectfully, his head lowered and his eyes on the ground.

"With all due respect my lord, I think it would be wise to settle at your mansion for the winter, or rather, every winter from now on." Sesshomaru's brow furrowed in annoyance at his servant.

"And why would you suggest that?" Sesshomaru did not think he could tolerate a month or two of inactivity-or wait. He stopped his anger and looked at Mio's peaceful sleeping face. Perhaps being cooped up somewhere with her wouldn't be so bad.

"When you left it came to my attention that Lady Mio is very vulnerable to the cold. Though you may not be able to see it when you are with her since she is always near you, you keep her warm, but when you are away she sneezes at the slightest cool breeze and she turns rather pale. She even occasionally shivers and winter has not even truly begun." Sesshomaru looked back at Mio, examining her more closely and though her cheeks were flushed with warmth and sleep it was true that her nose was rosy with cold or perhaps from being rubbed to often.

His arms pulled her more tightly against him, wrapping his own fur more securely around her. She seemed to appreciate the warmth and comfort because she smiled in her sleep, cuddling more closely into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I see." He stared at the sky again, as if searching for something before letting his head rest against the trunk of the tree. He turned sharply to Jakken and spoke once more.

"Then we will return to my manor immediately after Mio awakens tomorrow. Go now and make preparations for our return." Jakken bowed again.

"Yes my lord," Sesshomaru stared as Jakken fidgeted and added another thing, "about your room my lord." Sesshomaru's eyes returned to Mio's face.

"Prepare the bed for two and make sure that the treasures and decorations are spotless and flawless before we return. I wish for Mio to be pleased with what she sees." Jakken looked at his lord with sparkling eyes, his respect for the demon growing. He also wished for Mio to be pleased having grown to respect her just as much as Sesshomaru. He nodded eagerly and answered enthusiastically before bounding off, calling Ah-Un to take him to the manor.

"At once my lord! Rest assured, everything will be perfect!" Amber eyes watched as the smoky trail of Ah-Un finally disappeared only to see a stray star streak across the sky.

* * *

Mio woke slowly, letting her fingers curl into the familiar feel of Sesshomaru's robe and fur. She watched as her breath came out in large white puffs and noticed that even though the sun had not come out, it seemed brighter than usual. She immediately saw the cause when she stared out at the shockingly alien scenery.

Everything had been covered in white as if the snow converged together and created a blanket to cover the earth. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Mio moved as if to get up, but she found her body quite unwilling to detach from Sesshomaru's own warmth. She tried uncurling her fingers from around the warm fur and robes but her cold fingers wouldn't obey her. Pale, slender fingers began to shake with the exertion and slight fear at being unable to control her own limbs.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's hands were around hers, sharing their warmth with hers and caressing them gently until her fingers relaxed and released their tight grip. Mio flinched as she felt the stinging pain of having her fingers cramped in such a tense position for so long. Sesshomaru gently lifted her cold tense fingers until they reached his lips, the action causing a warm tingle to travel from her fingertips throughout her entire body. Her glowing amber eyes met his own smoldering topaz ones.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" He kissed another fingertip before speaking.

"It seems Jakken was correct," that startled Mio a little, "it is true that you seem especially vulnerable to cold. Is there a reason for this?" Mio blushed at Sesshomaru having found out something that would make her seem weak to him.

"I-I apologize. I simply grew up in a place where the weather never turned colder than a fall afternoon. I have never been able to accustom myself to cold weather and yesterday was the first day I had even seen snow…. I apologize for such an inconvenience. I will stay elsewhere-" whatever Mio was about to say was cut off by a shockingly tender kiss from Sesshomaru.

"Nothing regarding your safety is an inconvenience. You are the one I have chosen as my mate, your health is more important than my wish to wander. We will settle in my manor for the duration of this winter and every winter henceforth." Mio found herself gaping at the extremely serious demon lord before she caught herself and managed to close her mouth only to open it to say something, anything in response to this incredible favor and kindness he was showing her.

" Oh…Sesshomaru-sama… I do not…. This is….thank you…" Even before Sesshomaru could give some sort of reply, Mio seemed to notice something else he said.

"…..Manor? Your manor?" Didn't Sesshomaru say he had no home? Or rather he simply said that his only home was Mio, the remembrance making her blush slightly.

"Yes, but I do not use it often if at all. It is not the place where I feel safe….comfortable. I have already told you where that is." Mio felt as Sesshomaru's arms found themselves around her slim waist, pulling her more closely against his body. She felt heat rush to her cheeks at being reminded of his obvious favor and compassion for her.

"I-I see and when do we depart for thi-your manor?" A breathless gasp escaped rosy lips when the demon lord lifted her and leaped into the air, a golden cloud lifting them higher until they were well into the sky and already far from the small clearing they had rested in.

"We are departing for our manor now. I had planned to depart as soon as you woke." Her heart warmed when Sesshomaru addressed the manor as belonging to them both, saying louder than any other words that Mio was now an integral part of Sesshomaru's life.


	12. Ch 11 The Second Offer

**AN: Sorry that there's so much description but I just needed to get that out of the way before the next chapter as well as for the sake of time saving when returning to it whenever Winter passed in the story. Please bear with me.**

* * *

Chapter 11

There were absolutely no words to describe the_ mountain_ that was Sesshomaru's manor. Perhaps mountain was an excessive term to use, but how else was poor Mio to describe the palace in the sky that belonged to her beloved.

The cloud itself appeared normal, the average gray/white of any cloud and she had somewhat expected something like this from remembering his mother's castle in the sky from seeing it in her old world, but his mother's _home_ had _nothing_ on this. As far as she could see in any direction there were buildings, gardens, gates, ponds, courtyards, platforms, areas for sports like archery or wrestling, dojos, and countless storehouses full of treasures. Sesshomaru showed Mio everything, everything he had collected over his traveling days, all of the rare and valuable treasures.

Mio no longer questioned where he had gotten her valuable hair ornaments and such. They appeared mere trinkets alongside all the finery spread across this palace. After walking around this dreamlike palace that could rival that of the Dragon's below the sea, Sesshomaru felt the need to ask her opinion, almost eager for her to approve.

"Is this manor to your liking?" His hand slipped into hers and he raised it to his lips, lingering there as he waited for her answer. Mio answered breathlessly, taking in the beautiful art scrolls that lined the walls, the poetry just as brilliant and seemed to look at her beloved incredulously as if she could not quite comprehend his words.

"To my liking? Sesshomaru-sama, this-" for a moment she stayed stunned, speechless, for there was so much that could be said but too few ways to say it and convey her emotions clearly, "Sesshomaru-sama, I have never seen a _palace_ so large with so much beauty, so much valuable art. It is more than I could have ever imagined." As a thought crossed her mind, she slid her hand out of his only to cup his cheek with it.

"That you think it would displease me in any way seems rather silly, Sesshomaru-sama." It seemed he would have taken offense to the endearing comment were it not for the fact that after stating it Mio placed her hands on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Besides, it would not matter to me if it were this palace or a straw hut. I would only feel at home in your arms." Though Mio whispered the words, her voice soft and nearly inaudible, Sesshomaru heard them clearly and reciprocated the feeling he heard in them by holding her tightly. His lips brushed against her silky hair and he responded to her statement.

"You deserve nothing less than what you see here. I would offer you the world if that is what you wished." Were it any other man, demon or human, Mio would have believed them to be honeyed words, meant to tame her, to make her theirs, but she knew that Sesshomaru spoke only the truth and the truth behind his words is what scared her. The quiet conviction she felt hiding behind those heat provoking words also sent cold shivers down her spine as fiery images of Sesshomaru in a bloody battlefield fighting both demons and humans alike all for the single sake of granting her the world as her footstool.

Sometimes the depth of his feelings for her frightened her just as much as they made her unreasonably happy, however she did not feel that her feelings were any less. No, she couldn't believe that otherwise she wouldn't feel worthy enough to be by his side, not that Sesshomaru would ever allow Mio to leave. After slowly and grudgingly releasing each other from their loving embrace Sesshomaru offered his hand to her much like when he first asked her to join him and asked yet another question that surprised Mio albeit for a much different reason.

"Shall we retire for the night then?" There was so much unspoken in that statement. He addressed her wish to rest but he was also looking for consent and for what Mio knew all too well. It was all in his words, those soft spoken words and although his face would have been to anyone else the same emotionless frown to anyone else Mio saw it differently.

Mio saw the warmth and passion in his golden eyes, the softening of his jaw and mouth, even how his posture was relaxed rather than on guard. Sesshomaru was only so calm when he was with her, she knew. She knew him, they had not spoken much in the seasons they had spent together besides the occasional exchange of love words or sweet whispers, but they did not need to, their eyes spoke for them, much more than words ever could and so she read his eyes. As easily as she knew her own feelings, she knew his as well and they were one and the same. There was no need for hesitation nor was there any as she placed her hand in his and whispered the only word needed to convey the swirling emotions that ran rampant inside her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Silence dominated as they made their way through a maze of hallways to where Mio could only assume led to his bedroom…their bedroom. Being still pure of body, Mio could not help but think of what was to come and their relationship thus far. There have been countless moments where Sesshomaru has won her heart over and over again with his words, with his actions, with his gentle caresses and even more times where his hungry kisses had left her weak kneed and laboring for breath but never before had they crossed the threshold from innocent sweethearts to intimate lovers.

At first it had confused Mio endlessly as to why he would refrain himself from joining with her for it was not as if she were unwilling. Perhaps shy and uncertain, but never unwilling, however when one thought about Sesshomaru and his feelings towards her it was so glaringly obvious. Sesshomaru simply did not wish to take her in a place he felt beneath her. This seemed to include anywhere outdoors close to human or demon villages and any edifice smaller than a castle or that reeked of other demons or humans. That left very little places applicable besides his own home. So perhaps his offer wasn't as surprising to her as she had initially thought, but she still couldn't help the quickening of her heartbeat, the anxiety she felt as the minutes passed for there was always the worry of making a mistake or being unappealing, but just the feel of Sesshomaru's large hand clasping her ebbed away any fear and aversion she felt towards the event that was to come.

Sesshomaru slowed and soon came to a complete halt in front of an impressive set of sliding doors. Sesshomaru lightly squeezed Mio's hand bringing her attention to his eyes and his next two words left Mio breathless and ready to throw herself at him if she had to.

"Shall we?" They were a caress against her skin, a soft kiss on her lips that coaxed the answer from her mouth.

"We shall."


	13. Ch 12 Consummation

Chapter 12

She did not hear the sliding doors close behind them nor did she notice when exactly it was she ended up on her back with Sesshomaru leaning over her, his amber eyes burning with the same desire that brightened her own. Many things escaped Mio's notice save for Sesshomaru.

She did not feel the soft material of the ridiculously large futon beneath her nor even the fact that her robes were being removed slowly, all she noticed was when Sesshomaru himself began undressing or when his clawed hands brushed and scraped gently against her exposed skin. Mio's thoughts were hopelessly focused on the intensity of emotion brought on by his sensual touches, her blood rushing through her veins and her breath quickening with each kiss.

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek and dipped his head to taste again of Mio's welcoming lips, opening with just the slightest brush from his tongue. Both cursed the air when their need for it caused their kiss to end, but Sesshomaru had not tasted enough of his beloved. His lips began to wander from hers, brushing along her jaw and down her neck instead.

He felt her rapid pulse through the kisses and bit down gently on it, drawing out an enticing moan that had him biting down just a bit harder. His hands began to roam the contours of her bare body, reveling in the soft feeling of her skin and enjoying the shivers and soft gasps that he caused. Sesshomaru's lips reached the sensitive hollow of her collarbone at the same time his hands reached her breasts.

All Mio could do against the onslaught of sensation was pull her love closer, her arms wrapping desperately around him, her hands pressing against his shoulder blades.

Sesshomaru let out a soft growl when her claws scraped lightly against his back, what little control he had slipping away. His hands moved up to cup her face while he maneuvered so she was open to him, ready to accept him in. His thumb brushed across her lips and he whispered her name against them before leaning in to kiss her fully.

"_Mio_." His voice was a rough whisper that sent a shiver through Mio's body and his kiss right after did nothing to help regain her breath, but what he did next happened so quickly it was more shocking than painful however there was no mistaking that it did indeed _hurt_.

She could see now that his kiss was intended to relax her as well as to swallow any cries of pain she gave when he fully sheathed himself within her in a single thrust. Mio squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming out as she struggled to see past the discomfort. It was not difficult, what the demons had done to her when she first arrived was worse and this pain was more pleasurable than she could imagine.

It was not simply physical, no the physical pleasure this wrought seemed more a bonus than anything. It was the emotional value that she attached to the act that showed her the pleasure in it. Sesshomaru and Mio were connected, not only in heart and mind but now in body as well, she could feel the connection and the pain merely helped her to feel it more intensely.

Always gentle, always warm, Sesshomaru waited for her to adjust to him, kissing away the tears and brushing away the rest with his thumbs. His lover gave him a smile that nearly undid him, but that did not matter for her next words did just that.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do not hold back anymore. I wish to feel you more." At that any sense of self-control that Sesshomaru had left entirely as he did exactly as she requested, giving in to the primal hunger that raged beneath his controlled exterior.

Mio gasped and moaned as she took in the glorious sight of Sesshomaru unrestrained, a gleam of sweat visible on his brow in the limited light, his expression far removed from his usual mask of indifference and instead infused with the passion of the moment.

Both felt themselves reaching their peak and both called out the other's name as they did so, their labored breath almost loud in the total silence that surrounded them, but it seemed only to better cement this moment into their memories for it was as if nothing in the world existed besides their significant other and the sensations coursing through them from the moment they had just shared.

* * *

**AN:Sorry it's not as lengthy as my other chapters but it was apparent to me that both would be, well, _quiet_ love-makers and I doubted they focus much on their surroundings when otherwise occupied. I also refrained from too much detail to try to keep the more natural flow of the story. I'll try to make up for the length in the next chapter...(=v=')**


End file.
